Keiji Uraga
is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease who is able to transform into . He becomes the new leader of the terrorist organization Down Fall after killing Simon Marcus. Character History Keiji was a scientist who teamed up with Shinobu until he demised as Zebra Smash like many of previous Smash experimentation victim. During the Killbus incident, his memory returned and had his old wound back like many others previous victim in the New World. After Keiji remembered the incident of the previous world, he took his goal which he couldn't accomplish before, becoming the "ruler of the world" by creating a terrorist organization and facade his leadership by using Simon Marcus as the fake leader of Downfall. Keiji ambushed the Prime minister building during Taizan, Shinobu, and Gentoku's introduction to Simon Marcus about their weapon to protect the city, Build Driver. Taizan and the others were unaware about Simon's status as Downfall's member. During the ambush, Keiji had changed the group into Phantom Smash and prepared a bottle to absorb all Hazard of the riders so none of them could transform with Gentoku as the first victim and the latter, Sento and Ryuga. After Keiji obtained the proto Build Driver and the Hazard Trigger, he killed Simon as he no longer needed him. Then, he got an information that the Hokuto Three Crows alongside Grease were still able to transform because their Hazard couldn't be absorbed. Keiji interested in this and faced on the Three Crows when he targeted Misora as he didn't know that Misora has no Vigne within her. By becoming Metal Build, he easily defeated the Three Crows alongside Grease despite he late arrival and took Misora with her, not before he told Kazumi to bring him the White Pandora Panel. Later he had Kazumi come with the White panel and faced Kazumi's Grease Blizzard and was defeated instead. However, Keiji used underhand method on calling a Phantom Smash to hit Grease from the back. He took the White panel and absorbed it alongside a Phantom Smash close to him, becoming Phantom Build. As Phantom Build, Keiji gained a great upper hand, even when Kazumi later gained the power up from Ryuga to become Grease Perfect Kingdom. On the last moment of the fight, Keiji underestimated Kazumi's determination by mocking him as a weakling who rely on the others while Keiji with White Pandora had become the strongest of all. The provocation angered Kazumi and it raised his Hazzard Level and made Kazumi able to use the true potential of the Perfect Kingdom. With the complete defeat from Kazumi's Perfect Farmer Finish, Keiji mourned by asking on how Kazumi got stronger with Kazumi replied that Keiji had nothing for to fight, much to his demise as he died by turning into a particle light. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Phantom Build is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Personality Keiji Uraga is a power hungry man and used any method to achieve his goal much like any higher ups of Faust during the previous world. He is very sensitive to be called either number two or he is inferior to the one he faced as it would driven him mad, albeit he didn't show his anger brightly. Upon utilizing plan, Keiji is calmed and cautious, and whenever his phased worked splendidly, he would smirked in satisfaction before his final goal had been reached. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Keiji transforms into by using two black Tank Fullbottles in the Build Driver with the Hazard Trigger attached. Due to using two abiotic Fullbottles, Metal Build is incredibly durable, much more than Build's normal Hazard Forms. Also, unlike Sento when utilizing a Hazard Form, Keiji does not go berserk, even though Metal Build is technically a variation of a Hazard Form. *Build Driver finishers: ** : Metal Build jumps into the air before crashing into the target with a double knee drop. He then created an energy tank tread that grinds the enemy into the ground. ** : Metal Build performs a roundhouse kick motion towards the opponent, creating a tank track that flies into the target and grinds against them, acting like a chainsaw. This attack can strike multiple opponents. Appearances: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease - Phantom Build= Phantom Build Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Metal Build can combine with a Phantom Crusher to become Phantom Build. Metal Build accesses this form by merging with the white Last Pandora Panel in the same way that Evolto achieved his Phantom State by merging with the black Last Pandora Panel. In contrast to the durability of Metal Build's normal form, Phantom Build demonstrates extraordinary speed. This form's finisher is the : Phantom Build launches a volley of missiles from his back before performing two consecutive roundhouse kicks towards the opponent, creating a tank track that flies into the target. Appearances: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease }} - Zebra Lost Smash= Zebra Lost Smash The uses hooves on the end of his hands to fight and can create black-and-white shock waves with them. Before joining Down Fall, Keiji was forced to become the Zebra Lost Smash for experimentation. Appearances: Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease }} Equipment Devices *Build Driver - Transformation device. Stolen from Shinobu Katsuragi. *Fullbottles - Transformation trinkets. *Hazard Trigger *Pandora Panel (White) - Used to transform into Phantom Build along with Phantom Crusher. Weapons *Drill Crusher Behind the Scenes Portrayal Keiji Uraga is portrayed by . Notes *Metal Build's suit is a direct reuse of Kamen Rider Build Hazard Form with two black colored tank visors. **Phantom Build's helmet is a retool of Kamen Rider Blood's. *Metal Build is the second Rider from Build to have a completely Abiotic motif, with the being first being Grease. **Metal Build is also the third rider to have a fusion-like form since Blood and Saver. **Interestingly, he appears in a movie with Grease as the main protagonist. *His backstory is similar to Yui Mabuchi in the previous Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z film. **Both were forcibly mutated into Hazard Smash, which would be used by the Blood Tribe members to transform into, and later burned to death following after. **Both received burn scars as a result of their deaths, which would be carried into Sento's recreated New World. *Uraga is the only human who is able to use the power of the White Pandora Panel. *The armor covering Metal Build's Phantom State is similar to the armor generated by the FullFull RabitTank Bottle: an enhancement of a form influenced mainly by the Hazard Trigger. **What differs from Sento's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms and Metal Build's Phantom State, is the latter's armor is taken from a monster, and not an enhanced version of a Halfbody. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' Category:Zebra Monsters Category:Smash Category:Build Characters Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Build Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Deceased Category:Leader